Sous la pluie battante
by Croc'Sushi
Summary: Quand le malheur des autres fait le bonheur des uns, de la plus cruelle façon qui soit.


Des nuages noirs à perte de vue. Une pluie battante et incessante, formant d'immenses flaques d'eau que la terre n'arrive pas à absorber, et finissent par  
se changer en boue ici et là d'un bout à l'autre de la clairière.

"Pourquoi", tu dis ?

Seuls au milieu d'un silence assourdissant, deux figures se tiennent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.  
L'un est debout, ses yeux bleus et moqueurs, plongés sur l'homme vêtu de rouge misérablement prostré sur le sol.

Après un long moment, l'homme blond s'avança d'un pas tranquille et s'accroupit devant l'autre, voyant sur ce dernier des larmes silencieuses qui  
n'en finissaient pas de couler... ou bien était ce la pluie ? En tout cas il ne broncha pas lorsqu'il discerna la paire de bottes aparaître dans son  
champ de vision.

"Je peux te donner deux raisons." Reprit l'homme aux yeux bleus d'une voix étrangement calme, bien qu'on devinait aisément un rictus cruel sur son visage.  
"La première, est que tu as élevé cet enfant en le regardant comme un bien acquis."

Il marqua une pause, histoire de constater si ses paroles avaient déclenché une quelconque réaction, physique ou verbale. N'en voyant aucune, il continua.

"Tu l'as élevé dans une cage dorée sans jamais l'en faire sortir. Alors tu n'as pas su voir... que l'oisillon que tu avais recueilli était devenu un aigle.  
Trop grand pour la cage que tu lui avais si soigneusement construite."

Il aurait pu rajouter bien des choses encore, dire qu'il n'avait fait qu'aider l'oiseau à prendre son envol, fait avancer l'inévitable, et développer son raisonnement mais il n'était pas là pour donner un discours ou débattre sur la philosophie de la vie à coups de belles métaphores et de poésie.

"Tu n'as pas vu son potentiel... Non, tu l'as ignoré, en fait. Tu n'as pas voulu reconnaître ni sa force ni ses rêves. Sans doute ne savais tu rien de lui, en fin de compte ? Après tout... tu n'as jamais été là pour lui. Ha. Quel piêtre 'grand frère' tu étais, mon pauvre ami !"

A ces mots, il vit enfin une réaction l'espace d'une seconde: un poing serré, peut être même un grincement de dents ou un soubresaut. Riant ouvertement maintenant, le français continua sa tirade cruelle.

"Mais heureusement moi, gentil 'parrain' que je suis, j'ai su voir ce potentiel. J'ai vu dans ses yeux la flamme, la fougue, la jeunesse, l'énergie et le pouvoir... ce fougeux désir de liberté et cette ardente volonté de vouloir faire ses preuves au monde, d'accomplir de grandes choses. Comment ne pas 'croire', comment résister à vouloir assister à la naissance d'une nation si prometteuse ? Il faudrait être **idiot** !"

L'anglais se mit à trembler violemment, et sans doute serrait-il les dents aussi fort. D'ailleurs, seraient-ce des gouttes de sang que la pluie et la terre viennent de boire ? Ravi de son effet, France s'approcha encore de l'homme à la terre, sa voix plus mielleuse et plus moqueuse que jamais.

"Oh mais tu sais, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi. A vrai dire, cette guerre m'a tellement coûté que je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir manger à ma faim pour au moins deux ou trois décénies ! Mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour moi, 'Grand frère" à la peau dure, tu le sais bien. Et puis surtout..."

Le français s'approcha très lentement, posément vers l'autre homme jusqu'à s'accroupir nonchalament devant lui, où il pouvait même voir des larmes rouler silencieusement le long de ses joues bien que sa tête ne s'était toujours pas redressée malgré leur proximité à tous les deux.  
Ses yeux d'azur maintenant rendus glacés par un sadisme empreint de vengeance, semblaient luire et même rajouter à sa voix une douceur calme qui ne pouvait que rappeler à quiconque aurait pu l'entendre, une colère noire, sourde et grondante, comme le calme qui précède et suit la tempête. Et ainsi, joueur et enfantin, il porta une main sur le côté de sa joue, comme lorsque l'on veut confier un secret, et fit mine de chuchoter à voix basse:

"... Ca en valait la peine."

A ces mots, l'anglais redressa enfin la tête, révélant un visage rouge de fureur et d'indignation, ses beaux yeux verts déjà injectés de sangs et toujours perlés de larmes, ses joues marquées de sillons à force de sanglots, ses lèvres fines mutilées dont un filet de sang coulait du coin de sa bouche, et tout son corps paralysé par la rage et le froid continuait de trembler avec force.

Et toujours... toujours aucune réponse. Aucune son sinon la respiration saccadée de l'anglais, en nuages de fumée versatiles.

Devant ce spectacle auquel France n'avait pas bougé d'un seul milimètre, son sourire s'étendit peu à peu jusqu'à devenir un véritable éclat de rire. Un rire si fort et puissant, que même la pluie battante parvenait péniblement à couvrir. Il lui riait littéralement au nez !

Se relevant avec une très légère difficulté, il épousseta paresseusement ses épaules d'une boue quasi-inexistante tandis que son fou rire se calmait.  
Dans un dernier acte cynique, il fixa de nouveau son regard sur celui de la nation anglaise en lui adressant un sourire hautain et triomphant, avant de tourner gracieusement les talons pour rejoindre son campement non loin.

Mais à peine avait-il fait trois pas, qu'il se retourna soudain, en trois-quart de face.

"J'oubliais !" S'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement léger, en tapant son poing sur sa paume pour accentuer sa performance d'acteur. "La deuxième raison... c'était Canada, bien sûr." Conclu le jeune homme avec un clin d'oeil, espiègle.

Et pourtant, lui même pouvait entendre la pointe de poison dans ces mots.

Et juste comme ça, France s'en alla, laissant Angleterre de nouveau seul à son chagrin.


End file.
